


Damsels In Distress (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [12]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu is still a menace though, taegyu is literally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: A follow-up to the previous fic! Just a look into the relationship of Yeonjun and Soobin after that night at the bar. Rated T for a hint of sexual innuendos!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Damsels In Distress (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated! Let me know what you like to read, and I'll try and cater to your requests!

Yeonjun thought dating Soobin would be difficult, due to his own weird quirks and habits. He was a cuddler by nature, a bit too loud, and he loved to let people know he was in a relationship. He thought he’d be too overwhelming for someone as gentle and quiet as Soobin, who moved at a slower pace and always tried to make himself smaller despite his physical stature. He thought Soobin would ditch him after the first date, never to be seen again.

But fate was yet again on Yeonjun’s side, as the two blended together almost too perfectly. Soobin was clingy, always wanting to hold Yeonjun’s hand or wrap an arm around his waist, and as Yeonjun heavily enjoyed skinship, it was the perfect balance. He also appreciated Yeonjun’s loudness, letting the older speak for them both when they were out in public with friends, contributing when he felt necessary but being content with listening along most of the time. And he absolutely loved all of Yeonjun’s physical praises, the kisses, pokes and prods, hugs, and everything in between. They got along well, finding similar interests in music and dance, and when Yeonjun shared his favourite animes, Soobin squealed so loudly Yeonjun thought Huening Kai had suddenly appeared in the apartment.

The youngest member of their little friend group was a new addition as well, being Soobin’s rambunctious roommate who almost always had something exciting to talk about, and never stopped smiling. It made sense that he was Soobin’s best friend, as the boy seemed to attract opposites like a magnet. But he fit in well, getting along great with Taehyun and Beomgyu, and the five spent many evenings together, much to Yeonjun’s enjoyment.

He and Soobin had made things official only a couple of months ago, and Yeonjun had never been happier. Soobin was just so ridiculously thoughtful, asking him about classes, bringing him coffee on late study nights, and helping him out with his homework (except for math, because fuck math). Yeonjun did his best to be as good of a boyfriend back, upping the affection when he could tell Soobin was feeling a bit down, cooking his favourite meals at least once a week, and taking the boy on adventures around Seoul.

They fought a bit, over trivial things like what movie to watch next, or where they should go that weekend, but otherwise they never argued. Yeonjun didn’t think he’d be able to handle ever making Soobin cry, and so he did his best to make sure that he didn’t accidentally upset him. Soobin was so naturally kind, Yeonjun is pretty sure he couldn’t hurt a fly, literally.

They weren’t _making out_. They were just kissing. Without pausing between kisses. And okay, maybe Yeonjun was halfway on top of Soobin, the two squished on the couch. Soobin’s knees were bent so his feet didn’t hang off the armrest, and Yeonjun was tucked in between him and back of the couch, one leg thrown over Soobin’s waist, his left arm cradling Soobin’s cheek in his hand. Soobin had one arm wrapped around the older in the confined space, his other hand resting uselessly on his stomach. They kissed slowly, a bit sleepy, and it was pure bliss.

Yeonjun could stay where he was for forever, with Soobin’s soft lips pressing against his, his cinnamon-y scent wafting into his nose. He scooted up just a bit, angling Soobin’s head further towards him, and the boy adjusted easily, always so pliant under Yeonjun’s ministrations. Yeonjun felt Soobin lift his hand to latch onto his sweatshirt, holding him in place as he parted his lips against Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun felt his heart speed up, and he let his tongue trace Soobin’s lower lip, teasing a little, when they were interrupted.

“Yah! We eat there!” Beomgyu shouted, completely unashamed as he walked in on them, throwing what appeared to be his jacket at the couple. Yeonjun broke away, snapping his head to glare at his roommate. Taehyun stood next to him, withholding a giggle it looked, and Beomgyu just looked dramatically appalled. Yeonjun wiped his mouth, propping himself up a bit. “We were just kissing! I’ve literally walked in on you _inside_ Taehyun right on the floor before-,” he said, smirking at the cacophony of groans that filled the room, Taehyun turning as red as his hair and Beomgyu throwing another jacket (where did he get so many jackets from?) at Yeonjun. Soobin even pretended to gag, letting his head fall back against the arm rest. “Manners, hyung! I don’t give reminders out of the times I’ve walked in on _you_ railing some random person in the middle of the day,” Beomgyu spat.

Yeonjun suddenly felt a bit cold, feeling Soobin’s hand fall from his shirt, and he glared at Beomgyu again, who glared right back, as if contesting him. Taehyun, still blushing like crazy, took Beomgyu’s hand, giving it a little tug. The immediately turned his attention to his boyfriend, which allowed Yeonjun to sit up properly, pulling Soobin with him. The kid seemed fine, and if he was affected by Beomgyu’s (for the thousandth time) reminder that Yeonjun used to sleep around a lot, he didn’t show it.

Yeonjun wasn’t ashamed of his past, he just felt bad because he and Soobin hadn’t done the deed yet. It’s not for lack of want, as Yeonjun was about ready to jump his bones the second they were completely alone. The timing just hadn’t lined up right, and Yeonjun had a suspicion sex was a pretty big deal to Soobin, and he didn’t want to push him. He knew that experience was going to be incredible, and he was willing to wait as long as Soobin needed.

He offered the boy a gentle smile, tickling his ear lobe, before turning to look at his roommates again, who were taking off their shoes and putting their keys in the bowl. “Is Hyuka still coming over for the Studio Ghibli marathon?” he asked. Beomgyu nodded, stretching a bit. “He’s bringing the food too, bless him,” he answered, patting his stomach a few times. Yeonjun looked at Soobin, who’s cheeks flushed just at the mere eye contact. “Are you staying the night?” he asked, lowering his voice so Beomgyu couldn’t make another stupid comment. Thankfully, the two had disappeared into the kitchen, probably to look for snacks. Soobin smiled a little, before nodding, hand sliding over to take Yeonjun’s. “If that’s okay,” he said softly.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, kissing the younger’s forehead. “You know it’s okay, stop that,” he murmured, slinging an arm around his boyfriend. Soobin cuddled up close, resting his head on his shoulder, playing with Yeonjun’s fingers. Yeonjun stayed quiet, just holding Soobin close and kissing his temple every now and then.

It didn’t take long for Kai to show up, all loud noises and arms full of Korean fried chicken, and it’s a good thing Taehyun was pretty mellow too, otherwise the energy levels would have been through the roof.

Soobin sat up straight as he saw his best friend, face breaking into a warm smile, dimples on full display, and Yeonjun watched in admiration as he stood up to help Kai with the food. “They almost didn’t have your favourite sides, hyung!” Kai screeched. “But I argued with them until they went in the back and got some more!” Soobin chuckled lowly, taking one of the bags and walking towards the coffee table. Yeonjun made quick to clear it off, setting the remotes underneath in the little storage bins. “Thanks, Hyuka,” Soobin replied, plopping down on the floor. Yeonjun scooted forward, pulling out boxes of food. “Hey, Kai,” he said, letting the younger give him a quick hug. Beomgyu and Taehyun returned from the kitchen with plates and chopsticks, and soon everyone crowded around the small table to eat.

Yeonjun piled his plate high, grabbing a bit of everything, before settling in, letting Beomgyu talk about his adventures in dance class earlier that day. Soobin laughed at the funny parts, asked a few questions, and seemed pretty happy overall. Yeonjun knew he had moments where he just felt sad for no reason, and so he tried to always keep an eye out for those signs. He didn’t see any at the moment, thankfully. So he allowed himself to relax, enjoying the time with his friends. And if he fought Kai for the last piece of kimbap and won by cheating, then nobody needed to know.

Once all five boys couldn’t eat another bite, Soobin and Taehyun offered to clean up, if the others could get the living room ready for their marathon. Yeonjun made sure to kiss Soobin’s cheek as he passed, relishing in the soft glow of his cheeks as he did, before he went and got all of the blankets he owned. He walked back to the living room and promptly dumped them all over Beomgyu, who sputtered and thrashed around trying to get them off. Yeonjun laughed, before suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip and fall into the pile of fabric too. “Don’t fuck with me Choi Yeonjun!” Beomgyu shouted, pulling each blanket off of him and throwing it over Yeonjun.

The two eventually both emerged from the avalanche of blankets, Yeonjun’s hair wiry from static electricity, Beomgyu’s too. “We can’t trust you two with anything,” Taehyun said, shaking his head in mock disappointment as he reached down to claim himself a blanket. Kai giggled, snuggling into the love seat with two blankets and a plushie. Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Tae, before he looked up and saw Soobin giggling down at him. Yeonjun blushed, before pouting, holding out a hand. “Baby, help me up,” he whined, wiggling his fingers. Soobin fondly scoffed, before pulling the older up easily, as if he weighed nothing. Yeonjun grinned, planting a kiss on Soobin’s cheek, before swinging two blankets over his shoulder and going to the couch.

The couple sat down, and Yeonjun spread the blankets over their laps, but not before Soobin positioned his legs over Yeonjun’s thighs, sitting sideways so he could curl up into Yeonjun’s chest. Yeonjun warmed, heart fluttering happily, as he settled his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head. “Comfy?” he asked, just wanting to make sure. Soobin looked up at him, smiling dopily. “The comfiest,” he answered, holding Yeonjun’s gaze. Yeonjun reached to flick his nose, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Taehyun inserted the disc, pressing play, before going and falling into Beomgyu’s arms, the two cuddling together sweetly. “You’re all disgustingly in love,” Kai remarked, scrunching his nose in fake distaste. Beomgyu shot back an insult about him and his plushies, and Yeonjun just blushed furiously, not looking at Soobin, though his grip did tighten a bit. It was way too soon for either of them to be discussing something so serious. It made sense for Taehyun and Beomgyu, who were almost two years strong and one of the most stable couples Yeonjun had ever seen. He took a lot of advice from his dongsaengs when he started dating Soobin, and he hoped one day he would be able to say the three little words to him.

Thankfully, the movie started, and everyone refocused their attention to the screen. Soobin relaxed in Yeonjun’s arms, head resting comfortably on his shoulder, and Yeonjun could not be in a better place than right where he was.

After washing his face and pulling on a night shirt, Yeonjun padded to his room, yawning. Soobin sat in his bed already, looking softer than usual, always smiling when he saw Yeonjun. The older turned off the lights, before crawling into bed too, going and immediately invading Soobin’s space. The younger accepted him instantly, arms slipping around his waist as Yeonjun settled in his lap. Neither could see that well in the dark, but it gave them an excuse to touch each other more, hands sliding over skin, before their lips met. They kissed languidly for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other, before Soobin broke away, one of his hands slipping halfway under Yeonjun’s shirt to feel his soft skin.

“Hyung?” he asked, voice small. Yeonjun stroked his hair back, leaning down to kiss his neck. “Hmm?” he replied, kissing the skin softly. Soobin hesitated, his fingers curling over Yeonjun’s abdomen, before spreading flat again. “Do you, uh, think you could l-love me one day?” he asked, his voice sounding so…afraid. Yeonjun pulled away to sit up straight, finding Soobin’s shining eyes in the darkness. He weighed his responses, before kissing his boyfriend once. “I think I might already love you,” he admitted. Fuck timing, if he felt it, he should say it.

Even in the shadows he saw how dark Soobin’s cheeks got, and how his eyes darted away. His hands on Yeonjun’s body tightened their grip, and Yeonjun waited nervously to see what he’d reply with. His hands stayed on Soobin’s shoulders, and it seemed like time stretched on for an eternity, before Soobin spoke again.

“I think I might already love you too,” he whispered. And Yeonjun swore his heart took off just then. He felt the strongest sense of euphoria wash over him, so overwhelming he could cry, and he didn’t wait a second to pull the other into a passionate kiss. He had never been in love before, but this was a tangible feeling, wrapping around both of them and binding them together. They were in love. They loved each other. Yeonjun wrapped both his arms around Soobin and squeezed him tightly as they kissed. He could burst from this high, and he never wanted it to fade away.

Soobin kissed back with just as much passion, moving his lips frantically against the older’s. And before Yeonjun knew it, he was being flipped onto his back, Soobin hovering over him, never breaking the kiss. He was a bit surprised, and a little turned on, and he only grabbed Soobin’s hips and leaned up a bit to kiss him more.

When the two were breathless, Soobin pulled away, panting, hair hanging in front of his eyes. “Y-Yeonjun,” he said, dropping the honorific as a sign of closeness. Yeonjun blinked, heart racing in his chest. Soobin swallowed, before sliding his hands down Yeonjun’s sides to rest on his waist. “Can you please fuck me already?”

Yeonjun about had a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the support!


End file.
